


Alcor, Enter Stage Right

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: The Transendence [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcor the Dreambender - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Fun!, Gen, Nothing to see here, Totally normal, Transcendence AU, and draws summoning circles, greg gets chalk, move along, normal child things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: The summoning, one can say, went better than expected...?





	Alcor, Enter Stage Right

The wind whistled through the pines, branches knocking together and causing strange frightening sounds. Crickets sang, owls hooted, and strange creatures moved through the woods.

At the Mystery Shack, everyone was sleeping peacefully- not one of them stirred. Well, the Pines family's two mysterious visitors were sneaking off into the woods. Other than that, nothing stirred. Wirt and Greg picked a clearing in the woods a little ways from the shack. The two could still _just_ see the sagging walls through the trees.

Wirt tripped over a root and Greg caught his arm. Wirt shook himself and then spoke, "Careful, Greg. It gets rocky here."

Greg nodded, inching forward until they got to smoother ground in the clearing. Greg set down the lamp he'd been carrying. To be honest, he hadn't felt comfortable seeing his brother carrying it. It was too close to the Beast.

Wirt hadn't argued.

"Greg, I think this is a good spot."

Greg smiled in anticipation and then started digging through the bag Wirt had dropped. This was his favorite part. He picked up the blue chalk and grinned as his hands almost instantly changed color to the powder blue of the drawing utensil. He loved chalk. It was always messy.

Greg began to carefully draw each line. First the big star, then the little one...

Wirt, meanwhile, was carefully placing candles around where the summoning circle was going to be. He'd thought about using pine scented candles, but unscented was definitely more neutral. There was less chance of offending the demon with the wrong candles if you used normal ones.

Greg finished and stepped back smiling widely at his brother, "Do I get to have some of the candy first, Wirt? Pleeeease?" Wirt smiled, "Sure, Greg."

The two boys had decided not to do a blood offering, truthfully because none of them wanted to kill a rabbit or mouse or anything. In the end, after much searching through several different sources, they decided that candy was a viable option.

Wirt hoped he wasn't wrong. He really didn't want the demon to be angry when they summoned him. _If_ they summoned him.

Greg happily and messily munched on a few pieces as Wirt stepped forward. He turned his head back and warned Greg, "I want you to stay back, okay? Don't talk to the demon."

Greg nodded and Wirt faced the summoning circle again, raising his hands in the Latin chant that he'd learned by heart, "Astrum splendidum, te invoco. Invoco tuum potentiae. Dico nomen tuum: Alcor!”

Alcor appears in a flash of blue flames, eyes black and yellow pupils bright as he bares his teeth and snarls in a hideous voice that had undoubtedly come from the depths of hell,

"W̷̮̹̻̲͕ͮ͋̆ͫ̿͒Hͥ͗̈ͥ͌̋Y̼̪̱̼̮̼̾͑̉͟ ̞̥͙ͪ͂ͧ̈̽H̤̯̩̘͛̈́̓A̦̹̫͒ͮ̓͆͛͋V̪̬̪̦̂̔͛̎ͯḚ̛͔̭͉̠̗ ̖ͨ͒͗͆̚Y̖̮͚̗̞ͧ̑͟O̹̩̱͔͎U̠͖͝ ̗̻͎͖̯̜̳͛S͈͙̭̫͔͇̻̋ͭ́U̶̱͉͑̈́ͫͩͪ͐̆M̔̽̉̏̀M̶͌̓́ͨͩͥͤO̼̟̩̘͌̀ͅN̤̪E̒͏D͇̗̎̍ ̝̠̱̼̘̦͕̒̒ͩ̐ͮͧ̚A̡ͦL̷̠̩̮̣͇͙ͅC͓̭̻͈͓̺̮ͧͧ́̉ͬ͊ͫO̦R̺͚̩ͩ̇̊̓̾͡ ̵T̮̝̫̰̰̀H̴͈͈͕̰̉ͦͭͨ̌E̺̜͇ͤͮͅ ̰̪̑D̵͍̥͚̱̾͑ͩ̆ͫR̘͙̲̬̥̈ͭ̑E̝̼̣̖̭͚̬ͨͥÅ̪̜̠̮̳̩̘̀̄M̺̲̖̖̫̹̏̂ͅB͕͑̿͐ͮ̌͋Ẻ͎̬̻͇͑̒͠N͕̓̔́ͦ̊D̴̩̭̻͓͎͖̦È̩̝̲̪͚͓͆́ͪR͚̝̯͉͇̱͂̈ͨ̎͌?̝̳̪͈̖̃͋̔”

Wirt shivers, opens his mouth to speak, and the demon interrupts him, voice suddenly normal as if he were an ordinary person, "Why have you come to my forest?"

"Well- I... To summon you... We want to make a deal."

Alcor recoiled from Wirt, "N̤̪O̼̟̩̘͌̀ͅ! I won't be making any deals with- with whatever you are, you smell like death." Wirt spluttered as the demon's eyes narrowed, "You're what's making everything hide away, aren't you?"

"I- huh, what?"

The demon eyed the boy as he leaned closer, inspecting his bright white eyes and long dark antlers with a frightening childlike curiosity, "What are you?"

"Uh, Wirt. I'm just Wirt... I uh, I don't really like labels."

Wait, he'd said that before, hadn't he? Whatever.

"But we need to make a deal, Alcor."

Alcor, who looked surprisingly young for a demon- Wirt had assumed he'd be fiery with devil horns but that was childish, tilted his head as if his fingers itched for a pencil. Wirt eyed the neat black suit and bat wings nervously. Of course, the demon couldn't resist asking, "What type of deal?"

"A deal for knowledge."

"Yes, okay- and what will you offer me in return?"

"Um..." Wirt twisted his fingers nervously, this was the part he wasn't so sure about, "Um... Well, we have some..." He decided to bite the bullet. He closed his eyes and winced as he spoke in a small whisper, "Candy?"

Alcor huffed, "I can't hear you."

"He said we have some candy, Mr. Alcor!"

Wirt's eyes popped open and he whirled, "Greg! I _told_ you to stay back!" Greg shrugged and held out the massive bag of sweets they'd purchased, "We heard you liked candy, and well, I like candy a whole lot better than blood sacrifices so I figured you might like it better, so we got you some!" At the end of his ramble, Greg picked a piece of candy out of the bag, "And don't worry, Mr. Alcor sir, none of it is the loser stuff!" He crossed his heart and nodded. 

Alcor grinned, sharp teeth glimmering in the light of the blue flame. He seemed to like their sacrifice, "What sort of knowledge do you two want?"

"We want to know how the Transendence happened, um-"

Alcor blinked, "Why do you want to know that?"

Wirt who had been trying to shove his brother behind him with one hand, blinked and realized he hadn't thought about an answer to that. Mostly because he hadn't expected the dream demon to ask him such an odd question, "Uh. Curiosity?"

Greg piped up still visible from behind Wirt, "I turned into a frog!"

Wirt laughed awkwardly.

Alcor shook his head and kicked back from where he floated in the summoning circle, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs, "Well you know curiosity killed the cat."

Greg nodded, "That's a rock fact. Which means that you know it's not true."

Wirt held his breath for Alcor's response. Was that a smile? No, whatever it was, was gone. Alcor nodded, "Well, alright. A bag of candy for how the Transcendence happened? It's... Not my worst deal."   
  
"So... It's settled then?"

He tipped his head back and nodded, "Well I guess."

"Good."

"Ah, gotta shake on it first."

"Oh. Right." Wirt held out a trembling hand, Alcor grinned and then, the bushes burst apart as a pink clad teenager burst into the clearing with a shrill, "Dipper Pines you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Alcor yanked his hand back and dropped to the ground like a sullen child.

Mabel Pines, in blindingly pink pajama bottoms and tank top put her hands on her hips, "Dipper what do you have to say for yourself? You skipped out on our bedtime rituals!"

Alcor the Dreambender, oldest known demon since the Transcendence, feared by all the new rewritten history books, sighed and slumped, "Well I just thought that maybe I could get a physical form and show Grunkle Ford that I'm not so bad."

Greg looked between them, watching this exchange with his wide slimy yellow eyes. After a few more minutes of watching them _quarrel_ out of all things, he tugged on Wirt's cape with an excited grin and stage whispered, "Wirt! Wirt!"

Wirt, mesmerized by this stunning display looked down, whispering loudly also, "What?"

"They're siblings, brother o' mine! Can't you tell?"

Wirt looked back at the demon and Mabel and this time he saw what Greg was talking about. His white eyes widened, worry pouring over him like a bucket of ice cold water, "Oh, no."

What had he gotten them into?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! To be honest with you guys, I don't know how long I'll be writer's block free so I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
